Indecent proposal
by CTR69
Summary: As the last straw in their failing relationship, Leonard makes a marriage-wrecking proposal to Penny at the Van-Nuys Comicon (Different take on the 10x06 episode, the Fetal Kick Catalyst). Rated M for language.


Penny felt like crap in the convention, signing autographs with a fake smile on her face. She had to keep listening to people criticizing her acting in the "Serial Ape-ist" and not get upset about it. Everything about that movie was a reminder to her, just how bad her acting career turned out. She did not want to go, but Leonard convinced her into it. He was always excited to go to these conventions. Now he'll have her by her side. He arranged her photos and even wore a changemaker.

Leonard kept her company, but the time was still passing slow. It was a small and boring convention, few people showed up and she barely got to sign a few of her photos. Leonard on the other hand, was starting to enjoy it, once the visitors found, he was married to Penny. No one believed him at first, they were all wondering how a nerd like him, could get a blond babe like her. He began to explain his story to the group of young guys, gathered at their booth. From when she moved in across the hall, him wearing her down, to their many failed attempts at proposing.

The longer Leonard dragged his story, more and more embarrassed she felt. Leonard never noticed her sad face, he was too busy bragging to the audience. He boasted about how she makes more money than him, then laughed together with his new buddies at her. She felt terrible. But Leonard keep pushing it. He was getting completely out of line. She dug her face into her palms and sighed. Was this really happening? Was the only way for her husband to be popular, to humiliate her like this? As if her life with him wasn't bad enough.

"Ugh, I need to take a break. I'll be right back." She excused herself and went to the nearest restroom. All the guys couldn't stop staring at her behind. She could feel those looks.

* * *

Cold water on her face felt refreshing, she needed that. She looked herself in the mirror and suddenly, the ever-present thoughts about her marriage and life in general, returned to her mind. She took couple of deep breaths and splashed more water on her face. She let it there to drip down and closed her eyes, thinking. Tears mixed with water ran down her cheeks.

She dried up her face with a paper towel and reached into her pocket. Working in the pharmaceutical business made access to antidepressants much easier and more discrete. She quickly took one pill and flushed it down with more water. She gripped the sink with both hands in anger and tried to calm herself down with deep breaths. Her eyes were tired, her smile faded. This was her second pill today. Penny knew she needed to discuss this with Leonard. She should not have kept this away from him. This person he was turning her into, she was a stranger to Penny. And Penny did not like her.

Why was Leonard doing this to her? Did he not respect her? Is she just one of his collectibles? His Precious? His personal PSN trophy? He was proving to be the same as all her ex-boyfriends before, but hiding behind the nice guy facade. Why can't he be more like... Sheldon?

The thought about Sheldon reminded her about all the things she shared with him, couple of weeks ago. Annoying little things that bothered her about Leonard. The way he looks at her body every day in the morning. What he thinks about her intelligence. It felt good to talk to someone who understood. Now, it was all getting clear to her. She needed a break from Leonard, but how?

"He's never going to change, is he?" She thought to herself. When they get back home, she needs to talk to him. About everything. She cannot keep this up anymore. These pills with ruin her, eventually. Penny fixed herself up, put on a fake smile and went back to her table.

* * *

Once she was out of sight, the guys started to ask Leonard about her attributes. First they were cautious, not getting into too much detail at once, but he just answered them everything, right off the bat. Nothing was off-limits, once she was gone. This was his chance, to at least once, be the alpha male in his social group. The popular kid, the one which everyone else wanted to be. Eventually, they got to the sex with her.

"How is she in bed? Any good?"

"You guys are all over eighteen, right?" Of course they all nodded. They're not going to miss all the juicy details he was getting to. He leaned closed to the group and talked more silently.

"Penny's a wildcat, a big ol' five. She can go all night long, much longer than I can keep up. Her body is heavenly, tight and her skin feels like silk. Her soft tits just melt under my touch. You've _got_ to believe me, guys. The way she can suck... It feels like your balls are getting pulled right out of your dick!" He kept his voice down, but the whole group suddenly burst in laughter. "She can take it all and swallows everything nice and clean… I'm getting myself turned on here just thinking about her, ahem..." They all chuckled. "And her pussy, oh… So soft and tight. She's delicious." He kissed his fingers like a chef. "She keeps it perfectly trimmed for me." The guys all shook their heads and stared at him with envy.

"What about her ass?" One bravely asked the next thing they all had in mind.

"Same as everything else about her, you all saw it yourself. But I have to disappoint you, I've never had the chance to fuck her ass. I'm still working on it. It takes time, but we'll get there."

The group was mesmerized, Leonard kept giving them all of the most intimate details about their sex life, without any remorse. If Penny could hear him now, there's no telling what she'd do to that creep. Most likely going full junior rodeo on him with hogtie and castration, the whole deal.

"Wow, you're so lucky, Leonard. She's a knockout." His face was glowing in pride when he heard their compliments. Finally, he was at the top of the foodchain, looking down on the virgin losers, like high school jocks once looked down on him.

"Hey, maybe you could, you know… Let us have her? I've got hundreds." One guy stepped to him with a stack of cash in his hand.

"Ohh, I don't know. On one hand, I want you all to experience her. I know exactly what you're all going through, I've been there myself. How much you have there, five hundred?"

"It's one thousand dollars cash."

Leonard scratched his head and raised his eyebrows. If Penny agrees to this, it could solve all their financial problems. It's just a couple of hours at conventions across the country. He got her convinced into many things and she loves having sex. Her terrible acting won't get her anywhere, but with her others skills, they could make a fine living. She was the best and most experienced woman he dated so far. They would keep their jobs and do this over the weekends. Couple 1000 dollars cash each week, for start. Who knows what money they'll be turning by the end of the year. Tens of thousands each month. This was something he could not let pass. This was an untapped market, a perfect business opportunity. He got greedy. It wasn't enough to be married to this woman, he needed more.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do. No promises." They were all anticipating her to come back. Minutes later, she finally appeared on the showfloor.

"Hey, there's my girl!" Leonard greeted and hugged her. "Look, the guys and I have been talking and..." He showed Penny the cash.

"What's this?"

"One thousand dollars. It's yours, if you show Josh here, a good time..." The young guy got up on his feet and smiled at Penny.

"A _good time_... What are you talking about?" Penny stared at him, puzzled. She had to double check, if Leonard just said what she thought he said. This was not happening to her, surely. Not happening.

"You know… A good time..." Leonard put on his creepy smile and started to feel her up. She pushed him away, right when she felt his sleazy hands crawling over her butt.

"You're selling me for SEX!?" She yelled loud enough for the entire hall to hear. Penny could not take it anymore. She burst into tears and ran outside, sobbing uncontrollably, she hit rock bottom.

"Penny!" Leonard ran after her. The guys looked at the fleeing couple and soon dispersed. The show was over.

Leonard caught up to her at the exit door.

"Penny, wait!"

"What the hell, Leonard, why are you doing this to me!?" She yelled at him, her face was all red and teary. "Stay away from me, I'm taking a cab!"

"Now look!" He grabbed her by the shoulders and stopped her. "We both know your acting sucks! You heard it from the fans!" His words felt like a punch in the stomach. "This is a quick and easy way to make good money! 1000 dollars in 10 minutes, you know these losers wouldn't last much longer with you. You said to me, you wanted to make some extra money and you love having sex, so..." He looked her with his puppy eyes again.

"So this is what you think of me? That I'm just some slut you can pimp around at comic-cons?" Leonard did nothing to consult her. He had to convince her that this really was a good and very profitable idea.

Penny leaned back against the wall at the exit door and wiped her tears away. She still could not believe what she was hearing. Her husband planned on selling her to guys, who could not get laid otherwise. "I really thought you were different from all the jerks I've dated before. You were supposed to be a nice guy, who loves me for who I am. I loved you, Leonard. With all my heart." She was still sniffing and wiping her cheeks. "Now you proved to be the worst."

"I still love you, Penny. I will always love you. I'm also taking care of us, don't you see? We keep our jobs and you get to make couple thousand each weekend." He refused to let go of this idea, despite breaking her heart with it.

"Oh, just shut up, Leonard. I'm not gonna be your _whore_! Not any more. Because that's clearly all I am to you. A trophy you can boast with and sell to your nerd buddies. Screw you." She pulled her wedding ring off her finger and threw it far away.

"Don't! Aahh..." Leonard raised his arms in surprise, trying to catch it. He could only follow the golden ring with his look until he lost it. It rolled onto the busy street and fell into the storm drain.

"We're through. And if you even again try to pimp me to your friends..." She grabbed his junk, hard. "It's junior rodeo time."

"Awww!" She squeezed him hard enough with her strong fist. He could only nod, message received.

"You're pathetic. I'll have Sheldon to kick you out of the apartment and put a restraining order on you, if you ever come near me again! Got it?"

Penny was on fire, there was nothing Leonard could say that would change her mind. He was left speechless and hurt after she almost crushed his testicles. He could only stare at her leaving. He had it all and blew it away. He never realized what an amazing woman Penny was, until he lost her forever.

Penny smiled with satisfaction all the way back to her home. Her life was finally turning in the right direction. She could feel the updraft wind underneath her wings again. This was just the beginning. Next stop, getting her apartment back.

* * *

"Alright, you losers!" She barged into her place, where Sheldon and Amy just had brunch with Bert, Stuart and the Romanian lady from the second floor. They all stared into her, completely shocked. "Get the hell out of my apartment, before I pick you up and throw you out myself!"

"Penny, what's going on? Is everything alright?" Amy was the first to come to Penny, concerned. She never saw her this angry and rude like this before.

"Didn't you hear me!? Pack you shit and get, the fuck, OUT!" Penny pointed her finger at the door, angry.

"But… but where am I supposed to go? My apartment is still under renovation!"

"Oh, please. Stop lying, Amy! Your building has been all fixed up for weeks!" Penny is spilling everything, she's not taking it anymore.

"Amy, is this true? Were you lying to me, just to live here?" Sheldon asked her, confused. Other guests were already leaving the apartment. Before Amy could come up with an answer, Penny continued.

"You can both move to Sheldon's apartment, I broke up with Leonard. For good this time." Penny raised her left hand, the wedding ring on her finger was gone. "That little perv tried to pimp me to his nerd friends, he met at the local convention, can you believe that!?" Penny looked around her place, looking for her green sofa to sit down, but everything was out of place.

"What the hell did you do around here?" She kept looking around, confused. "Anyways, Sheldon, you need to kick Leonard out of your apartment as soon as possible." She spoke to him in calm tone, but Sheldon knew her well enough. This was not the time for his usual questions and nitpicks.

"Alright, I'll get to it right away. And given all this new information, I have some _other_ arrangements to change. Thank you, Penny." He smiled at her and paced back to his place.

"Sheldon, wait! I can explain..." Amy followed him into 4A, trying to make her way out of this.

Penny was finally alone. Back in her place. It will take a while to put everything back in its place. She went to her bedroom and fell tired onto her bed. The last few hours were exhausting, but she never felt more confident about herself and alive. Adrenalin was still flowing through her veins. It was good to be back.

"Eww." She raised up and smelled the pillow sheet where Amy slept. That was no green apple. "God, I'll need to change everything." She raised up on her bed to a sitting position and looked around. With a sincere smile on her face. She felt in her heart, it was the right thing to do. She finally found her courage and will for a much needed change.

* * *

Amy dropped by soon after, with a couple of carton boxes. She quietly started to collect her personal belongings from the apartment she enjoyed living in with Sheldon.

"Hey." Amy knocked onto her bedroom door. She didn't know if Penny was still edgy. She seemed calm now.

"Hey. I'm sorry I yelled at you, Amy. I was so pissed at Leonard and everything else, I… completely lost it. But you still need to go, I hope you understand."

"Don't worry about it. I'll get my stuff and be out of your way. Sheldon will take the rest of my things later."

Amy stopped at the front door, once she was finished. She looked at Penny, before she left. "It seems that your anger affected Sheldon as well, unsurprisingly. But I'm not gonna bother you with it. Take care."

* * *

Sheldon knocked at her door, couple of hours later. It was already late afternoon, when he brought her a copy of his new roommate agreement. Leonard was officially gone. Sheldon was once again living alone. Except he wasn't. They both sat behind the dining table in the middle of the room.

"Good, you're all calmed down. I've made all the necessary arrangements to the roommate agreement, Leonard won't bother us anymore." He proudly showed her the papers.

"Thanks. What about Amy? She mentioned something about you two..."

"She's moving back to her place as we speak. I'm also considering terminating my relationship agreement with her. She lied to me, it was the last straw."

"Really? But I thought you guys were so happy living together. You hugged and everything!"

Sheldon turned his head in suspicion. She did not sound sincere.

"Sarcasm?"

Penny just smiled and winked at him. "Come on, help me get this place back in business." She got up and moved chairs away from the table.

"Only as a suggestion, would you consider moving to my place?" He handed her a copy of the roommate agreement with her name on it.

"Give it time, Sheldon. I've just broke up with my husband, and you broke up with your roommate. I had enough for today, didn't you?"

"You're right. How about a hot beverage, then? I'll make us some tea. It's been a rough day for both of us."

"Perfect, thank you very much."

He went to her kitchen area, which he knew very well by now. Penny observed Sheldon, as he put a kettle on the stove and picked her favourite filter bags. He then neatly arranged two matching mugs, sugar and honey onto the counter.

This is the future she imagined in her head for a while now. Tomorrow, she's taking him for another ice cream.

She snapped out of her daydream and picked up the plates and cutlery from the dining table. She put them in the sink and stepped closer to him. The water in the kettle was getting hotter and hotter with each second...

 **THE END**


End file.
